Who Are You
Who Are You is the sixth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the thirty fourth episode overall. Synopsis Grojband books a gig at a coffee shop full of hipsters but no matter what they do, nothing seems to impress them. Plot Kin unveils his latest invention; the "Shoe-Niversities", a pair of shoes which "teach" the wearer as they walk. However, Kon thinks the name for his invention is stupid. At the same time, Corey walks into the garage and announces that he's booked a gig for the band at Barney's café. However, Laney is a little reluctant about this gig as she says that too many hipsters hang out at cafés, however Corey doesn't appear to know what a hipster is. Laney then produces a diagram and educates Corey on what a hipster is. She tells him that they have "dead rolling eyes, silly t-shirts, tight pants, and they don't seem to like anything." Kin points out one mistake that Laney made, hipsters don't like anything except things that no one has ever heard of. Corey hears this and contemplates that no one has heard of Grojband, because their band is so unpopular and nobody likes them. Then, Kate and Allie appear outside the garage door screaming, and showing their affection for Grojband, proving him wrong. He shuts the door on them, and suggests they leave via the back. He then says that because no one has ever heard of Grojband, they would be popular with the hipsters. Upon arriving at the café, Corey is warned by Barney that the hipsters have previously driven off countless bands with their dead rolling eyes, able to make anyone feel worthless, but Corey is not off-put by this, still confident that the no one has heard of them and would therefore be popular by with the hipsters. At first, Corey appears to be right, with the hipsters giving the most amount of attention that Barney has ever seen them give (which is still emotionlessly staring at the band), however this success is short lived when Trina (along with Mina) arrive at the café, and quickly wrecks the bands hopes when she informs the hipsters she has heard of the band before. This sets of a chain reaction of dead rolling eyes which terrify and scare Grojband out of the café. Corey says that he's never felt so worthless in his whole life. Meanwhile, Trina has encountered some problems in the café. She notices the rooms occupants have not started fawning over her as usual. Mina suggests that this is due to the nature of hipsters and the two leave to devise how to successfully get the hipsters attention. Corey gets an idea based on what he thought he heard about the Shoe-niversites, he returns to the garage and puts them on. He reasons that if walking forwards made you learn, then walking backwards would make you forget, and if they could become the first band that had never even heard of itself then they would be popular with the hipsters. Corey does just this, but immediately forgets what he just did, leading him to do it again. By this time Grojband, still at the café, are wondering where he is and worried they will lose the gig. However Corey returns, without his usual hat and wearing a pair of thick rimmed hipster shades. Laney tells him to quickly get ready so they can play, but Corey states he's forgotten how to play. Laney becoming desperate and grabs onto Corey, telling him to remember otherwise they would lose the gig, but Corey no longer cares about the gig. This gets the attention of every hipster in the café, and they are immediately impressed by how Grojband is "a band that doesn't know how to play or care about instruments", believing them to the greatest band ever, and for the first time Barney has ever seen them they applaud. Grojband are delighted by their newfound affection, a pity that Corey still doesn't care and walks out of the café. Laney is now very confused as to what happened to Corey, Kin deduces that it could only be the work of the Shoe-niversities. Grojband returns to the garage and sees the Shoe-niversities have very strong foot odour, indicating Corey must've walked 'a bazillion miles'. Kin explains that as Corey doesn't know anything, this means he doesn't like anything either. Laney realises this makes Corey the perfect hipster. Trina and Mina have also arrived home and are trying to figure out what went wrong, after some thought (and heavy pacing by Mina) Trina believes she must "put more effort into not trying hard". Meanwhile "Hipster Corey" causes chaos throughout the town, by dead eye rolling anything that's interesting, causing people everywhere to lose self-esteem and turn into hipsters as well. At Peaceville Zoo, he says "Meh" to a scary bear inside the enclosure causing the crowd to become bored of the bear, he breaks the heart of a skydiver who has overcome his fear of heights, annoys someone filming a double rainbow (making him to wish it was a 'triple rainbow'), and demoralizes a man lifting weights at Barney's gym. Grojband tails Corey via his bleats and finally catches him while he's parasailing strapped to the bear from the zoo (who has also become a hipster) onto a U.F.O in a cornfield, (which Hipster Corey finds "lame"). The gang take him to the gym, where they make him walk on a treadmill while wearing the Shoe-niversities. Kon impatient with how long it was taking turns the treadmills speed to max, causing Corey to mentally explode. After the dust clears Corey emerges now with infinite kindness. Now that he is so nice he becomes overprotective of his band and bubblewraps them before posting them to the café with damage insurance, making Laney wish he was a jerk again. By this stage Trina and Mina have seemingly figure out how hipsters work. At Mina's advice Trina must pretend to "not like anything", she snatches Mina's glasses and returns to the café. Upon returning to the café Trina approaches a hipster and says "Meh", which the hipster agrees to, making Trina feel she has succeeded. Up on the stage Barney receives a crate "that weighs as much as a band", before Laney calls out for him to release them, but noticing Corey is missing he asks where he is. "Caring Corey" then walks into the café with Nick Mallory who he has invited because he believes it would make his sister happy. Trina immediately tries to resist the urge to smile, but Nick assures Trina that even if the hipsters didn't like her for who she was, Nick still did. This is too much for Trina and she goes into Diary Mode, this time being love. Corey now recollecting everything he's accomplished: "keeping his band safe, making Trina happy, and getting a killer song", states this was his best gig yet. However he keeps on ranting about how wonderful the day was, Laney loses patience and counts the band in. They sing their song; "Just be", which is a huge hit with the hipsters, making all of them happy and dancing to the song. Later, Kin patches up the damaged Shoe-niversities, that were wrecked during Corey's earlier extremely fast run in them, and instructs Corey to walk backwards. Laney is relieved that they'll finally be freed from Caring Corey, but she's interrupted with a news broadcast. Buzz Newsworthy and Chance Happening explain that citizen everywhere have become "eye-rolling, shrugging Hipsters" and state they don't know who will make the town care. Corey then appears behind them and gives his final thought (still in his caring persona), and explains they should all learn to live and care more, only then could they fix the town. But Grojband fed up with Caring Corey all put on shades and become hipsters. Caring Corey unconcerned says that at least he tried before ending the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Bean Barney *Mina Beff Minor Roles *Nick Mallory *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening *Kate (Cameo) *Allie (Cameo) Songs *Shades Trivia *This is the second time Corey loses the ability to play the guitar, this previously occurred in Wish Upon a Jug. *This episode is the fifth time Trina went into Love Diary Mode. The first four being Pox N Roll, Helmet, War and Peaceville, and Ahead of our own Tone. *In this episode, it was revealed that Trina has a heart with arms, legs, eyes, and a mouth which is similar to Laney's Heart. However unlike Laney's heart, Trina's heart speaks in Trina's voice, and is shown wearing glasses like Trina was wearing. Episode Connections *Gym Barney's Gym from the episode "Rockersize" is seen again in this episode. *Peaceville Zoo from the episode "Zoohouse Rock" is seen again in this episode, with the bear appearing the episode making a return. *G'ORB's U.F.O. and the cornfield from the episode "Space Jammin'" is seen again in this episode. Errors *It was revealed in this episode that Trina's Heart was a pink heart with eyes, a mouth, arms, and legs. However, in the episode "Inn Err Face," it was revealed that Trina's Heart was black and cold and had no body parts. Gallery A Who Are You Pic.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes